Thank you, Grimmjow
by harmless sword
Summary: Grimmichi multi-chapter. WARNING: Contains Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of my story! wooh,!**  
**A/N It starts off with what really happens in bleach but then i change it up a into my new story. after this chapter its all made up from yours truly. *waves* This chapter is a bore and maybe some of the next one will be too but im sorry i have to do it to make it better later.  
Bare with me through the first two..?  
Please? *hands bag of goodies.*?**

Grimmjow threw a frightened and confused Orihime out of a large brown sack.

"Heal him."

"Huh?" This only increasing her confusion.

"I said heal 'em!" Grimmjow spat out as he turned around to sit on a chunk of crumbled wall.

"Souten kishun i reject!" Orihime shouted, balling up her fists against her chest.

She frowned as she looked down at Ichigo focusing on a hole in his chest. '_Who did this?'_ Her frown deepened as powerful reiatsu flowed from the injury.

"It was Ulquiorra."

She turned around and looked at Grimmjow. _Why was he letting her heal ichigo?_

* * *

"ITSYGO!" Nel cried as she hid behind Orihime's glowing yellow triangular shield, watching Ichigo in a fierce battle against the blue haired arrancar.

Grimmjow cut his own fingers against his own blade and shot a blue cero at Ichigo who easily dodged it but then realized it was headed straight for Nel and Orihime. He quickly pulled on his hollow mask and flash stepped right infront of the cero shielding his two friends.

"That's more like it shinigami!" Grimmjow said using sonido to appear behind Ichigo

Ichigo threw his sword behind him and stopped the attack. The two fought and Ichigo slowly gaining the upper hand, was caught off guard when he saw Grimmjow place his finger nails on his sword.

"Grind Pantera!" Grimmjow scratched his nails along his sword. Blue light flashed from his sword as he transformed into a cat like arrancar.

Their swords clashed and clashed over and over again. Ichigo landing a few cuts on his opponent while Grimmjow landed a bit more on him. Ichigo was about to give up when he heard Orihime yell.

"Don't give up Kurosaki-kun!" Tears forming in her eyes.

A new found power arose in Ichigo as he thought about how everyone was trying so hard to save her. How much everyone was sacrificing and he knew he just couldn't lose. He wouldn't! He swung a fatal blow against Grimmjow's torso. Grimmjow fell from the sky only to be stopped as Ichigo caught his wrist and slowly lowered him down to the ground. Ichigo let out a sigh and turned around, flash stepping to Orihime's side. Picking her and Nel up he shunpo'd back down infront of Grimmjow. His eyes widened when Grimmjow stood up and started a clumsy run to him. His cat like form vanished turning back into his blade. He thrusted his zanpaktou towards Ichigo. The Shinigami threw down his sword and grabbed Grimmjows arm.

"That's enough Grimmjow!" He pleaded for the arrancar to stop.

"I won't lose!"

"It's over. You've lost Grimmjow. Stop now and we can fight anytime you want, I don't care."

"Never" He went for Ichigo again as he felt strong pressure against his shoulder. He flew to the side landing harshly on the ground. He looked over to see what had happened.

"Nnoitra y-you bastard" He spat.

"You still alive?" A smile forming on Nnoitra's face.

He lashed his sword down on Grimmjow to finish him off as his eyes widened when he saw the orange haired shinigami standing over Grimmjow blocking his attack.

"The shit is this Grimmjow?" Nnoitra looked at the sexta espada.

Grimmjows eyes were wide in shock.

* * *

**Nnoitra and Ichigo faught, the shinigami losing the battle thus having Nel reawaken her inner powers turning back into her former espada self. She easily over powered her old rival and was about to finish him off as her powers suddenly vanished as she turned back into a toddler. Everything looked as if it were lost as suddenly Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Byakuya Kuchiki, and captain unohana showed up assisting in the fights against the arrancar.**

**Kenpachi finished off the 5th espada, Byakuya finished off the 7th espada and Kurotsuchi finished off the 8th espada while Unohana tended to everyone's wounds.**

**Ichigo recovered thanks to Orihime's powers and fought a fierce battle with Ulquiorra resulting in Ichigo being the victor.**

**Meanwhile a battle raged on in a replacement karakura town where the rest of the captains and vizards fought the top 3 espada and Ichimaru Gin, Tousen Kaname, and Sousuke Aizen.**

**The captains and vizards worked together and managed to take down the 1st and 2nd espada. Aizen being fed up he killed the 3rd espada himself. **_Trash._

* * *

"Crap we need to get back and help the others in Karakura!" Ichigo shouted to himself.

Uryu Ishida turned to Ichigo "There's nothing we can do. Aizen has trapped us here in Hueco Mundo."

"There has to be something."

Ichigo jumped back into Las Noches through the whole in the ceiling Ulquiorra has made, landing on the sandy floor. _What am i gunna do? I can't just sit here._

Orihime looked down. "There must be a way. You'll think of something Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo scratched his head, thinking long and hard. "There's no way outta here dammit!" He cursed to himself.

"I can help ya out."

Everyone jumped, looking over to see who spoke. Eyes widening as they saw a bloody blue haired arrancar struggling to approach them.

"But first you gotta make that women heal me."

Ichigo's brows furrowed. "Do it Inoue."

"But Kurosa-" Her words not forming when Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We don't have any other choice Inoue"

"I agree." Uryu spoke up. Pushing his glassed up with his pointer finger.

"ok"

**In nearly no time at all Grimmjow stood to his feet.**

"aahhh that's better." Twisting his arm in a circular motion.

"Now get us outta here!" Ichigo said, Shoving his sword up so it was inches away from Grimmjows throat.

"Sure thing." Grimmjow made a huge smile, showing all his teeth.

With a flick of his finger a Garganta opened, displaying karakura town on the other side. Uryu and Orihime walked through, Ichigo followed suit but turned around before he was fully through.

"Thank you Grimmjow."

"Just make sure you kill Aizen." Grimmjow said turning around walking away.

**Review and tell me what you think. I promise there will be some sexy time in some later chapters. =D i just need to get it started so dont hate until you gives me a chance. *wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N SORRY these chapters are shit! but ill get better. i just need to get this out of the way. I've been like time traveling and its annoying but once these like 2 chapters are done i won't be doing that anymore. Just getting it set up. =) Oh and this is made up i don't own bleach people so don't get your panties in a twist. *points finger at computer screen***

Ichigo, Uryu, and Orihime walked into the midst of the chaos above the replica of Karakura town. Discovering that the top three espada have all been destroyed. Relief washed over the faces but was short lived as they looked over to see Aizen, Gin, and Kaname. _This was it, this is the end of this war_ Ichigo thought to himself. Uryu shot an arrow headed in Gin Ichimaru's direction only to have the man nudge his head back dodging the arrow making his grin even wider. Aizen and Kaname didn't even flinch as Uryu shot hundreds of arrows at once. Gin called out his sword.

"Shoot to death, Shinsou." Piercing it through each and every arrow.

"Well well well, i wonder how you three got out." Gin's smile grew even larger.

"It would seem i can't excuse Grimmjow for what he has done here." Aizen fake pouted

"Oh dear" Gin's smile decreasing.

"Cero"

Ichigo's eye's flickered to where he heard someway say Cero. Shinji Hirako was pointing his zanpaktou at Aizen. The three ex-soul reapers easily dodged the Cero but where caught off guard as another Cero was launched at them from behind, barely escaping in time. Suddenly the rest of the vizards appeared all around Aizen, Kaname, and Gin, quickly followed by Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kyouraku, Captain Ukitake, Captain Soifon, Captain Komamura, and Head Captain Yamamoto.

Aizen smirked. "This should be interesting."

"Very" Gin Ichimaru cracked open his eyes.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't believe his eyes. All around him his friends and allies lay bloody and unconsious. He was down on one knee, stuggling to get up. He thought they had the upper hand, there was no way he thought Aizen would be this powerful, the vizards and captains managed to take down Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen but Aizen Sousuke stood infront of Ichigo merely suffering a few wounds.

_"LEMME OUT KING!" _Ichigo's inner hollow threatened. _No_ Ichigo thought, he wasn't going to go out of control again like he had done with Ulquiorra. He almost hurt his friends and he didn't know what might happen if he let the hollow take complete control, turning him into a monster. It was to risky.

_"You don't have much of a choice, you don't stand a chance against him, everyone is gunna die here anyways so might as well take 'em down!"_

He was right, he had no other choice. It was all he could do to stop Aizen. Ichigo pulled on his hollow mask so he could get up and he dashed in the opposite direction everyone was in. Aizen followed with a smirk, knew he was up to something but it didn't frighten him. Once they were far enough away the orange haired shinigami closed his eyes and let the hollow inside of him take over, transforming into a menacing hollow beast with a hole in the middle of his chest.

Aizen's eyes widened. "Well this is surpris-"

He was cut off as the beasts blade cut Aizens body in half. Only to have it shatter to what looked like glass. Aizen appeared behind Ichigo.

"Its quite disrespectful to interrupt a man in mid-sentence."

Ichigo lashed his sword around. Aizen stopping it with his own sword. A Cero started to form between the horns on the hollows head. Aizen flash stepped out of the way. Clash after clash from there swords, Aizen just managing to keep up with the new speed of his opponent. Ichigo ran straight at him with his sword. The two were pressing towards each other with there swords, trying to gain the upper hand when suddenly Aizen felt a piercing pain in his back. He turned around to see Grimmjow in his released form stabbing his claws through his heart. Aizen coughed up blood and fell to his knees then face planted. Ichigo's head tilted to the side staring at the new arrival. The beast thrusted his sword into Grimmjows abdomen.

"WHAT THE HELL SHINIGAMI!"

Grimmjow grabbed the front of ichigo's face and shot a point blank blue Cero right at him. Knocking him unconscious while his hollow form retreated, covering up the hole in his chest. Grimmjow's vision started to fade from the loss of blood he suffered from ichigo. He fell back, also slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Orihime's motionless body twitched on the ground. She cracked opened her eyes and remembered her situation. She was healing the wounded when a giant shock wave from the fierce battle above her knocked her back, slamming her into a wall. She quickly got up, rubbing her head when her heart skipped a beat. She looked around at the body's laying motionless around her. Some unconscious and some just unable to move. She scanned the sea of blood for Ichigo and ran as she saw a orange head of hair in the distance lying on the ground. She froze when she got close enough to see who was next to him. Aizen face was implanted in the ground. Tears started to form in her eyes, _Kurosaki-kun really did it!_. She positioned herself over Ichigo's body and put her hands out infront of her.

"Souten Kishun, I reject!"

* * *

Glimpses of light flashed through Ichigo's eyes. He blinked a few times before he leaned up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed he was surrounded by a yellow light and through it he saw a teary eyed Orihime healing him. He smiled. Then his eyes caught the figure next to him, gasping in surprise. _I did it! I actually did it!_

_"Dont get to full of yourself there king."_

He then noticed the blue haired arrancar lying on the other side of Aizen with blood escaping from his torso. He turned his head to Orihime.

"I'm fine now, thank you Inoue, but please heal Grimmjow now."

A confused look on her grew until she looked around and spotted Grimmjow. She was to shocked to see Aizen and Ichigo she didn't even notice him. She nodded her head and proceeded to heal Grimmjow. The stab wound in his chest beginning to close.

**HOORAY for another end. This is fun. xD Now its gunna get gooood. =D  
For me at least...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N HORRAYY! Finally over those two chapters. I dun like 'em much. And HOORAY AGAIN for Urahara! hes in this chapter! hes like my top 5 favorite bleach people. =D wanna see ma list? OK! *claps hands together* OK**** ! ! ! !  
1=GRIMMKITTY!  
2=Ichigo!  
****3=Ulquiorra  
4=Urahara  
5=Rangiku?  
sooo... yah? just thought i'd share my list =D**

Grimmjow opened his eyes and shot up, clenching his hands into fists getting ready to defend himself until he realized he was getting healed by that women again. He unclenched his fists and sighed. _I can't believe that fuck head Shinigami stabbed me after i helped him out._ He looked over at the Shinigami staring at him until he finally spoke.

"What are you doing here and why are you hurt?" A serious look on his face.

"I came her to kill Aizen only to be attacked by your freaky ass."

Ichigo sighed, he had a feeling he had something to do with his injury. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"Ya transformed into that evil shit and started fighting Aizen, you two were pretty much fighting on equal footing so i decided to step in when Aizen was preoccupied by your blade. I released my sword and dug my claws right into that piece of shits heart, if he even had one. Then ya turned and looked at me right before you slammed your zanpaktou into me." He sent a glare towards the shinigami.

"Sorry 'bout that, i don't have control when I turn into that beast."

Ichigo turned to Orihime. "How am I back to normal?"

She shrugged.

"I shot ya right in the face with my Gran Rey Cero." A smile erupted on his face.

Ichigo shuddered. _That hollow form must be really dangerous, to stand up against Aizen and survive from a point blank Gran Rey Cero._

* * *

Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Pesche, Dondochakka, Chad Yasutora, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Unohana, Captain Kurotsuchi, Captain Zaraki and their lieutenants gathered under the false sky roof of Las Noches in front of Espada number zero Yammy Rialgo.

"UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY. A little girl threw her hands in the air wildley.

Pesche and Dondochakka turned around to see Nel spazzing on the ground facing Yammi.

"NEL!" They screamed in unison. They ran to her side.

* * *

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Orihime looked up all at once when 4 Garganta opened and the Captains that where locked in Las Noches followed by the other shinigami walked out into the sky of Karakura town. Ichigo flash stepped up to greet the Kuchiki siblings in one Garganta, followed by grimmjow who appeared behind Ichigo. Rukias eyes widened.

"Ichigo behind you, watch out!"

"hahahahah" Grimmjow snorted.

Ichigo looked behind him then turned back to Rukia's shocked gaze. "It's okay Rukia, I guess...well he's sorta is good now?"

"Not a chance shinigami, I just wanted that bastard dead." Grimmjow retorted.

"tch" Ichigo ruled his eyes.

"You can't possible trust him Ichigo!" Rukia said placing her arms around her stomach, not forgetting how he blew a whole through her the first time she saw Grimmjow.

"He helped me, Uryu and Inoue get out of Hueco Mundo and he's the one who killed Aizen."

"k-killed Aizen?" Rukia's eyes were in shock, along with all the other newcomers."

They looked around and saw everyone's conditions. Captain Unohana flashed stepped down to Orihime's side followed by her lieutenant.

Ichigo exhaled. "So this is what happened...

* * *

"Orihime we must tend to the wounded."

"Yes Captain Unohana." Orihime nodded a reply.

"Please start with Head Captain Yamamoto."

"AY" Another nod.

Orhime ran to Captain Yamamota's wounded body a few yards away. He was sitting with his back leaned again a half broken building. He wasn't unconsious but he couldn't move.

"Head Captain!" She exclaimed.

"Please heal me child." He looked as if he was deep in thought.

* * *

It has been a week since Aizen was defeated and Ichigo was finally returning home. The past week has been a long and annoying one. There was festivals and celebrations for the new orange haired savior of the Soul Society that Ichigo had hardly had anytime to himself. He was walking to Urahara Kisuke's shop when he stopped and realized that he hadn't seen Grimmjow since the gates to Soul Society opened and he walked through them. _Crap, I hope nobody thought he was still the enemy and killed him. Nah Grimmjow can't just be killed. He's strong. _Ichigo slid open the door to Urahara's shop.

"Hey hat and clogs! Ya need me for something?

Urahara came through another door to great Ichigo. "Ahh welcome Kurosaki Ichigo. It's been a long time since i've seen your face." Urahara flicked his fan open infront of his face.

"I don't think I've ever seen your face." Ichigo muttered quitely to himself. "So what am I doin' here?"

Urahara smiled mischievously. "I would like to introduce you to my newly found friend. I'm sure your one of the few people who doesn't want him dead."

"Who does everyone want dead?"

"Follow me Kurosaki-san." Urahara walked through the door he greeted Ichigo from. The spiky haired teen followed behind Urahara cautiously. _Who new what the psychopath was up to. _Ichigo walked into the room as blue flashed infront of his eyes.

"BOO!" Grimmjow shouted as Ichigo fell back onto his ass. Grimmjow laughed ferociously.

"Wha-what the hell?" Ichigo looked back to Urahara for an explanation.

"Well it would seem Soul Society wants Grimmjow here dead." Urahara closed his fan with a snap.

**EEEPPP? cliff hanger much? nahh its not that big of a cliff hanger. but i love to do them! Me thinks i should do them more for the 5 people that are reading this. they will get angryful =D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**90% of this damn chapter is Dialogue. =O**

"Why does Soul Society want Grimmjow dead?"

"It would seem they want to eradicate all remaining Arrancar and seal all traces and evidence of their existence in Central 46, they want to act as if this whole event never occured."

Ichigo froze as a thought occurred to him. "What about Nel?"

"I'm here too silly." A fully grown Arrancar said from across the room.

Ichigo looked over at Nel, he hadn't even notice her there for he was to preoccupied from falling on his ass. "How are you... well old again?"

"It's not polite to call a lady old itsygo!" She launched herself at the unsuspecting boy and shook his shoulders crazily.

"Well Pesche and Dondochakka brought me to Uryu after Rukia and all the rest of the meany soul reapers killed ugly butt Yammy. And den Uryu brought me to Mr. Urahara and once i gained all my strength back I transformed into my former self again!, HOORAY!"

Ichigo looked over to Urahara. "So what do you plan on doing about this?"

Urahara covered his face with his fan. "Why do you expect me to have plan on this matter. I don't have to help you know. Your lucky I even healed your friends."

"Well I ju-just thought, since you called me over here and all."

"OF COURSE I HAVE A PLAN!" Urahara grinned and fanned at Ichigo

"..."

"Just tell me the plan."

"I've talked it over with Nel and Grimmjow and we've decided the best plan of action will be to remove their souls from their arrancar bodies and placing them into a permanent Gigai. Krabby old Yamamoto will have nothing to worry about then."

"How do you remove their souls?" Ichigo asked, confused.

Urahara looked stupidly at him. "By reaching in and grabbing it out of course."

"Chh, so what do you need me for?

"Well you see, I'm quite bored, and what fun is coming up with a brilliant plan and not having anyone to explain it to?" Urahara closed his fan.

"What the hell? Are you serious? I've been away from home for weeks and on my way home you make me come here first just to tell me a plan because your bored?" Ichigo scowled.

Urahara nodded.

"I'm going home. See ya around Nel." Ichigo turned and headed out the door. He heard Nel scream her goodbye from outside the house.

* * *

Ichigo walked around the corner to his block with his hands in his pocket and his face slouched to the ground. He looked up and saw his house. _It's been to long._ He approached the house and walked through the door. "I'm home."

"Icchhiigoooooooo" His father Isshin Kurosaki dashed towards his, arms flailing about. Ichigo side stepped as his father flew into the wall face first.

"My darling son, you've returned."

Karin and Yuzu walked downstairs. "Your finally back! Onii-chan!" Yuzu jumped into his arms.

"Welcome back Ichi-nii." Karin crossed her arms over her chest.

"So how was your beach trip Ichigo" Isshin pried himself from the wall.

"Fine I guess."

Yuzu pulled on his hand. "Well come sit down, your back must be aching from sleeping in a small motor home."

"No thanks im fine Yuzu."

"That's my son! Strong as ever!" Isshin shouted.

"Quiet down goat chin." Karin added, as she leaned against the wall rolling her eyes.

"I'm gunna go get ready for bed, school starts tomorrow."

* * *

Ichigo walked out of the shower into his room, pulling on some pajama pants and a T-shirt. He slipped under the covers in his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about what happened earlier. _Nel and Grimmjow are going to become humans? That's just to wierd. Nel might be able to pull it off but Grimmjow will stand out way to much with his A.D.D attitude not to mention his gorgeous blue hair. _Gulp. _Did I just call Grimmjow's hair gorgeous?_

_"sure did king."_

"Shut up" The teen said aloud as he turned to his side and fell asleep.

**SORRY. Such a majorly short chapter but I'm TOO freakin tired to add more so im just gunna put it up like this.  
All my chapters are pretty short but at least i knock one out almost everytime I'm on the computer. =D REVIEW PLZZ**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**HOORAY! Finally some Ichigo sexy time! =D To bad he's alone though. =(  
Poor lonely strawberry.  
**

Ichigo stretched his arms out and pulled off the covers. He looked down to see himself fully erect under his pajamas. The teen lazily walked out of his room into the shower. He pulled off his pajama buttons then his briefs followed by his T-shirt. Ichigo slipped into the shower and tilted his head back as the hot water washed over his body. He grabbed his erection and started pumping it up and down quickly. Images of one blue haired man started fluttering around in his mind. _DAMNIT no! Think of someone else, Rangiku..._No use, once again Grimmjow popped up in his mind. _Uhh Orihime, Yoruichi, Rukia! Anybody! _The Arrancar wouldn't leave his mind. Ichigo looked down _Screw it._ He slid his hand back and forth along his length letting images of Grimmjow flood his mind. "ahhe" Ichigo groaned as he came, he rested his back against the shower wall.

"Shit" He said aloud.

Ichigo finished lathering his body in soup and washed his hair. He walked out of the shower and picked up his towel to dry his hair, he then wrapped it around his waist and proceeded to his room. Ichigo pulled on his tight fitting gray uniform pants and his white collared shirt followed by a gray blazer. He walked downstairs to the smell of breakfast.

"Onii-chan! Perfect timing, I'm just finishing up your breakfast." She slid two eggs off the pan onto a plate followed by hash browns. She picked up the plate and a glass of orange juice and set it on the table. "There you go."

"Thanks a lot Yuzu." He sat down next to karin who was already finishing her breakfast. He shoved it all down his throat barely leaving time to taste it, he gulped down the orange juice and headed for the door. He swung his book bag over his should and walked out. He abruptly stopped as the main character of his shower this morning was standing right outside the door. He took a step back, slamming his back into the door on accident. Something looked different about Grimmjow._ His mask! Where's his mask._

"Calm down shinigami." Grimmjow frowned.

"What are you doing here? Where's your mask?"

"I'm in this stupid permanent Gigai so I don't have a mask anymore and I'm here because Urahara sent me off to school but i have no fucking clue where it is. So I followed your spirit energy here so you could show me where school is."

"What? Your going to school?" Ichigo was shocked

"Urahara said I either had to become human or die, so i chose to be a human but Urahara said I couldn't be human the way I am now so I have to go to school to learn to be like a human. The Lunatic said I couldn't live there unless I attended school. He also said you'd enjoy my company." Grimmjow smirked.

"That dumbass, oh wait where's Nel?" Ichigo looked over Grimmjows shoulder.

Grimmjow turned around facing the street. "She's right- OH shit!" He looked around. "She was following me, I don't know where she went."

"You idiot! You lost Nel! She may look our age but she still acts like a 5 year old, you need to keep an eye on her." Ichigo bit his lip

"She's not my responsibility!"

"She is when it's just you two walking! Okay we can just track her spirit energy."

Grimmjow hit the side of Ichigo's head a little too hard. "She's a pure human now she doesn't have reiatsu dipstick."

"Craaap! We're gunna be late for school now, but we have to go find her." Ichigo started walking down the side walk.

"No way I ain't Helpin" Grimmjow folded his arms over and looked off to the side.

"Okay, find your own way to school."

Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo. "Chh." And followed him down the street a few yards behind him. Ichigo started down the path he would go to get to Urahara's. "NEL!" Ichigo shouted as he glanced down every street they passed. Grimmjow just looked straight ahead at the shinigami with his hands in his pockets walking one foot in front of the other. Grimmjow cringed as he saw a green figure jump out at Ichigo, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh Itsygo Itsygo! Nel was so scared! First Nel saw a butterfly so she went to follow it but when she came back Grimmy was gooooonnnnee. She was all alone and looossttt." Nel cried to Ichigo about herself in the 3rd person point of view.

Grimmjow clutched his stomach as booming laughter escaped from his mouth. Ichigo nudged her off himself. "Calm down. Your not lost anymore but you can't go wandering off like that."

"But there was a butterfly."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh a bit but then put back on his serious expression. "Come on we're already late, we need to get to school."

* * *

They arrived at school and Ichigo motioned for them to follow him, he walked through the doors of the office and up to the front desk.

"How may I help you?"

"I need the schedule's for Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Neliel Tu Oderschvank"

"Okay sure thing, hold on a sec." She typed in a few things on the computer then printed out two sheets of paper, one with Grimmjow's name and the other with Nel's. Ichigo took the papers from the woman and handed them to his lurkers behind him. He walked out the door of the office as they followed him. He pointed to a map that was attached to the office window. "This is the map of the school. It has the room numbers so look on your schedule for the number then look and see which building its in. They looked at Ichigo questioningly. Ichigo sighed and looked at there schedules.

"Hey, looks like we all have first period together, might as well go there first before we are even more late then I'll help you out with your other classes.

**Yay fun chapter for me to write! =) REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know the names of any of the school teachers in bleach so im gunna make em up =D  
First period=Geometry -Mrs. Tafuni  
Second period=Biology -Mr. Hanarobi  
Third period=Art -Mr. Luxor  
Fourth period=World History -Mrs. Ruuto  
Fifth period=P.E. -Mr. Clanto  
Six Period=Language Arts -Mr. Hishiba  
That's a little List to tell you there schedules. Also to help me not get confused and make the story not line up in later chapters. :3**

The three walked though the doors of their first period Geometry class. Ichigo looked around recognizing quite a few people from last year. Mrs. Tafuni stopped mid-sentence and turned to face the newcomers.

"Your fifteen minutes late on your first day. Your not giving a very good first impression."

Ichigo dropped his head. "Sorry it won't happen again."

"Very well please introduce yourselves to the class and take your seats."

Grimmjow scowled "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" and walked to some seats towards the back, Ichigo half smiled "My name's Ichigo Kurosaki" and followed him with Nel close behind him afraid. "Uhh Neliel Tu Oderschvank." Ichigo walked behind Grimmjow through an Isle and watched as all the girls stared at the blue haired man. Ichigo wanted to snarl at all of them but then stopped himself._ Who cares what they think of him? Why am i acting like this_. Grimmjow took a seat in the back right corner and Ichigo reluctantly sat next to him. Nel took her seat next to Ichigo. _Just great._ Ichigo thought._ Three kids in the back with green, orange, and blue hair. Way to blend in._

Mrs. Tafuni had spent the whole class period telling the students what she will be doing this year and her classroom rules. The bell sounded and the students piled out. Ichigo approached the door and saw Keigo Asano waiting by the door.

"Ichigoooooo!"

"Shut up Keigo."

"Mean as always Ichigo, anyways why were you late this morning and how do you know those two you were with?"

"How did you know I was late?"

"Because I'm in your class. I can't believe you didn't even notice your best friend!"

"Since when are we best friends?" Ichigo started to walk away.

"So cruel." Keigo ran in front of him. "So answer my questions."

Ichigo stopped, getting annoyed. "What questions?"

"I asked why you were late and how you know those two weird looking people you dunce!"

"I'm late because I slept in on accident, now i gotta get to class."

"Who are those two?" Keigo persisted. Ichigo tried to come up with an explanation. Grimmjow walked up beside Ichigo

"We just moved in to a house near Ichigo's and our foster parents invited the Kurosaki's to dinner, me and Nel are adopted, now beat it nerd. Grimmjow side smiled, using only half his mouth.

"Oh well that's cool, I gotta get to class anyways, see ya Ichi, Nel, Grimmjow."

"Hmm Ichi huh? That suits you pretty well shinigami."

"Shut up."

Nel bobbed her head over Grimmjow's shoulder. "Where's our next class Itsygo?"

Ichigo reached out and grabbed both the schedules. "It looks like we have next period together too." _Wait a minute. _Ichigo matched the three schedules together and frowned. "They are identical schedules!"

"Nice" Grimmjow winced as Nel yanked on his shoulder. "Get off me bitch."

"Yaaay same classes!" Nel shot a glare at Grimmjow. "Potty mouth."

"This can't be a coincidence." Ichigo looked over the schedules for a second time. "I bet Urahara did something. How does he manage to manipulate everything he wants to go his way?"

Grimmjow tapped his foot impatiently. "We better get going or you're gunna have to suck up to another sensei."

"They're teachers here Grimm." Ichigo blushed, he didn't mean to call him the nickname he used in his head.

"Oh." _He called me grimm?_

_"_Woah Itsygo got red." Nel was fascinated._  
_

Ichigo started walking as his two new follower's walked close behind. Ichigo approached room 805, Biology_. _Nel clutched Ichigo's arm and brought it close to her chest as he was about to enter the classroom. He turned around to look at her.

"Stop, people are going to think we're dating."

"You don't want to be seen dating a girl eh Ichi?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Shut up jackass, and don't call me that!"

"Potty mouth Itsygo!" She didn't let go of her grasp. _Ughh_ Ichigo shrugged and walked through the doors.

"Kurosa-" Orihime shouted the stopped noticing the patch of green holding Ichigo's arm. Followed by Grimmjow.

"Please take your seats children." Mr. Hanarobi walked through the door.

"I'll explain later Inoue." He sat in the seat next to Orihime. Grimmjow and Nel sitting next to him again.

* * *

"So you guys are completely human now?" Orihime asked, still confused. The three walked down the hall towards third period.

"Yup yup yup" Nel Replied.

"And weak as shit." Grimmjow scowled. Ichigo laughed.

**HOORAY for another chapter. To bad annoying Orihime had to ruin it! Dx  
Hmmmm. I'm wondering if i should have the main three play an after school sport. Should I?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay this is where I think it starts getting good. NO MORE CRAPPY WRITING~  
I realize on my other chapters I didn't do a great job on setting the scene and telling you what that surroundings looked like.  
I need to work on my Imagery. I tried to improve on describing things better. =)  
**

Ichigo, Nel, Grimmjow, and Orihime all walked together to their third period, Art class, getting quite a few stares on the way. Orihime still felt very uncomfortable near Grimmjow and she couldn't help but show it. Ichigo noticed how Orihime would move somewhere else in the vicinity quickly if Grimmjow got close to her. He couldn't blame her seeing the past history they shared. Ichigo was excited to get to Art class, he had always loved art and was undeniably gifted at it. The art building was one the other side of the fairly large quad in the middle of the school.

"Damn! So far we had to walk clear across this place two times and it's only the third class." Grimmjow whined.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, not looking back to speak to grimmjow who walked behind him. "It's pretty annoying, but the next three classes are all close together." He stopped in front of the art building as the others followed suit. The spiky haired teen looked up at the words 'Art Building' in large letters above the door. "You guys are gunna like Mr. Luxor, he's really nice, I didn't take art last year but he would let me come in after school, he taught me a lot about art and let me use his materials."

"Awww I didn't know Ichi was a teachers pet." Grimmjow wispered in Kurosaki's ear.

Ichigo brought his hand back next to his face letting the back of it hit Grimmjow in the forehead. "I'm not a teacher's pet i just wanted to learn about art. He wasn't even my teacher anyway."

Grimmjow rubbed his forehead. "Little fucker your gunna pay for that one."

Ichigo walked into the room with Nel once again clutching onto his arm. Orihime and Grimmjow followed them in, Orihime trying to get through the door and away from Grimmjow as soon as possible. The room was large with all kinds of art equipment on each long table. There were paintings and sketches along the walls from previous students, in the back were giant cabinets that lined the wall. Mr. Luxor noticed an orange head of hair walk into his classroom.

"Ichigo hows it goin', what a pleasant surprise." Mr. Luxor smiled.

"Hey lux, long time no see." Ichigo high-fived him. Ichigo motioned to his group, this is Orihime Inoue, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, and last and **definitely least** Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Mr. Luxor laughed and shook Grimmjows hand. "Awesome hair."

Grimmjow laughed. "You too Luxor."

Orihime smiled at her new teacher, noticing his features. He was tall and muscular with an edgy look to him. He had spiky black hair with blue streaks on both sides of his head above his ears. _No wonder he likes Grimmjow's hair. Art teachers are weird. _

"Nice to meet you three, I expect great things from friends of Ichigos." Mr. Luxor smiled and turned away to greet more new students entering the classroom.

"Definitely a teacher's pet." Grimmjow grinned.

"Shut it."

They walked to a table, barely managing to fit all four of them in it. Ichigo sat between Orihime and Nel with Grimmjow next to Nel. Orihime was extremely happy with the arrangement. The bell rang and the rest of the class was seated. Mr. Luxor began taking roll.

"Tatsuki Arisawa" he called out followed by a "Here!".

Orihime looked back at the voice. She smiled and waved.

"Ian branto"

"Here."

He eventually got to the 'I's' "Orihime Inoue"

"Here!" Orihime raised her hand enthusiastically.

Grimmjow, who wasn't paying attention to everyone else's reply heard his name being called. "What?" He answered.

Everyone began laughing, Ichigo slapped his own forehead.

"What is it?" Grimmjow began to get angry. Increasing the laughs.

"Say here dumbshit." Ichigo said under his breath.

"uhh here?" Grimmjow replied, not knowing why he was saying he was here. _Duh I'm here can't you see me. Cheh i thought teacher's where supposed to be smart._

"You idiot. He's taking roll to see if everyone's in class." Ichigo said as Grimmjow grew red from embarrassment.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Mr. Luxor interrupted them.

"Here." Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow in a _see?_ kind of way.

"Shannon Miroaka"

"Here."

"Neliel Tu _Odorshavank?" _He called out, pronouncing it completely wrong.

"Here!" She squealed.

Mr. Luxor finished the list and began handing out papers. "Okay class, the first thing I want you to do is to simply sketch me your favorite animal as best as you can so I can see where your at in my class. I want it turned into me by the end of the period."

Ichigo picked up his pencil and began working masterfully on his animal. Grimmjow amateurishly picked his up as if it were his first time. He started scribbling on his paper while he stuck his tongue out as if he was struggling to master the pencil. Orihime tapped the pencil against her head as she looked up, trying to think of what animal to draw. Nel began viciously assaulting her paper and got a little too into it.

* * *

The four got up as the bell rang and headed to the line forming around Mr. Luxor. Grimmjow handed in his sketch, proud of his work. Mr. Luxor looked at it then back at Grimmjow raising an eyebrow. "And this is a...?"

"A cat!" Grimmjow frowned.

"Of course." Mr. Luxor smiled, trying not to laugh. He took Nels. "A horse, good job." She smiled happily and held onto Grimmjow's shoulders while jumping up and down. "Cat boy cat boy cat boy cat boy."

"Shut up freak." Grimmjow spat.

Orihime handed Mr. Luxor her picture of a rabbit. "Excellent job Ms. Inoue."

"Thank you Mr. Luxor." She bowed.

"Lets see yours Ichigo." He looked excited.

Ichigo handed him a sketch that looked like a black and white photograph. "MAGNIFICENT" Mr. Luxor shouted, grabbing the groups attention. They looked over each other to see what was so magnificent. Ichigo stepped in front of them and grabbed the sketching and placed upside down on the pile of others. He didn't know why but he was just embarrassed about his art, always has been. That's why he hadn't taken it the year before but Mr. Luxor had convinced him to. Mr. Luxor picked the paper up and showed it to the group. "Now now Ichigo don't be embarrassed. Such great work should be admire."

The three gazed at it in awe. It was a beautifully realistic sketch of a striped cat sitting in a basket licking its paw.

Grimmjow's heart skipped a beat. "Woow."

"It's nothing. Please put it away." Ichigo blushed, he didn't like the attention, his hair gave him enough.

"Not a chance Mr. Kurosaki" Mr. Luxor stood up and went to a wall in the middle of the room. "I'm going to put this with your other works of art."

Ichigo froze. Nel, Grimmjow and Orihime followed Mr. Luxor along with some other students who caught a glimpse of the sketch.

**REVIEW MY READERS!~ it makes me happy =) Im also making the first day at school quite long to give you a good look at what its like. This whole chapter is just third period =O  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N =AWW this one was so fun to write. I wrote it all at the beach. I was just laying in the sun and I decided to pull out my phone and click away. =3  
I love the beach =) I hope you like this one. It kinda improves the relationship between Grimmjow and Ichigo. Sorta? ENJOY!  
**

"Mr. Luxor you keep a section for my art?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"I hang up all fantastic art my students give me and since you always seem to exceed expectations I just decided to put all your art work here, together." He gestured to a cabinet that had Ichigo's artwork taped alone the width of the door. He located an empty space and rolled up four pieces of tape and placed them on the back corners of the sketch and stuck it on the wall.

Ichigo looked up and down the cabinet door and froze with fear. "Y-you k-kept all of these." His eyes growing wider.

Mr. Luxor nodded. "Of course Ichigo they are stupendous, you have quite the imagination.

"Sorry Mr. Luxor we gotta go." Ichigo shouted quickly." He turned around. "Cmon you guys let get some lunch before the line gets to long." He started towards the door.

Grimmjow grinned. "Finally some grub."

"Well if it isn't the star himself!"

Ichigo's shoulders stiffened, he turned around to see Mr. Luxor grinning at Grimmjow as he pointed to a painting near the bottom of the door.

"I thought I had seen you somewhere."

Grimmjow shot the art teacher a confused glance then looked at Ichigo. "What is he talking about."

Ichigo couldn't talk. _This is so embarrassing!_

Mr. Luxor motioned for Grimmjow to look at the picture. The blue haired man walked and knelt down to see what he was pointing at, Nel, Orihime and Tatsuki did the same. As Grimmjow took in the painting with vibrant colors, his eyes widened for a short second then he regained himself. "What the hell is this Shinigami?"

_Shinigami?_ Mr. Luxor thought.

"Uhh well." Ichigo trailed off.

"Wow Ichigo your really good." Tatsuki was surprised

Orihime looked up and down the door. "Oooh and there's kenpachi-sama, and byakuya-sama, and renji-san, and ikkaku-san and Ulquiorra!" She squeaked.

Nel bounced up and down. "They are so good Itsygo!"

Grimmjow was still looking at him. "Well...?"

Ichigo sighed. "I'll explain while we're eating lunch." He threw his bag over his shoulder with his right arm and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

The five of them picked up there lunch and headed to a table in a large white and blue cafeteria filled with students and noise.

"Hey I have to go help Mr. Hiragomi grade math tests, I'll see you guys later." Tatsuki waved and walked out the side doors.

They sat down at a table with no one too close to them. Grimmjow was the first to talk. "Explain."

Ichigo placed his food on the table and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I like to sketch the opponents I face in battle. They're like my inspiration to draw." He said with a sigh.

Grimmjow looked deep in thought. Nel frowned. "Well why is Grimms the only one that's colored in huh?"

Ichigo cursed to himself under his breath. Grimmjow looked up to see the artists answer, as if Nel read his mind. "uhh I, I was going to paint them all in but I only started with Grimmjows before I had to leave to Hueco Mundo."

"Oh" Nel replied. Orihime just stared at Ichigo.

"That's creepy Shinigami." Grimmjow played with his spaghetti.

The corner of Ichigo's lips curved down. "Stop callin' me Shinigami, especially in front of my teacher. My name's not Shinigami, and its not Ichi, It's Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Okay strawberry." Grimmjow started laughing until he felt something splat against his cheek. He wiped it away to see it was a meat ball. He looked over at Kurosaki to see him smirking. "Oh that's it!" Grimmjow grabbed his plastic fork and scooped up some spaghetti and pulled the tip of the fork back, letting it sling shot against Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo looked down and his mouth fell open.

"Oh hell no." He said threw his teeth. He picked up his plate of salad and threw the entire dish at Jeagerjaques. Grimmjow did the same but with his spaghetti. Having it land on Ichigo's head like a hat. Grimmjow burst into jolts of laughter.

Nel was fidgeting in her seat. "HOORAY!" She picked up her spaghetti in her fist and threw it at Grimmjow.

The three froze mid-throw as they heard a whistle being blown. _Shit _Ichigo thought. Nel quickly wiped off her hand of all evidence. Mrs. Soshifuma walked up to the two boys. "So you decide your going to have a little food fight not only on the first day back to school but when I'm on duty."

"Yup." Grimmjow was expressionless.

Mrs. Soshifuma began fuming. "You two! Head to the principles office RIGHT NOW!"

They got up and headed out the cafeteria, as soon as they got out into the burning hot sun Ichigo slapped Grimmjow on the back of the head. "IDIOT! You don't talk back like that to Mrs. Soshifuma! She is the Vice Principle and is like the most strict teacher ever!"

"Well how am I supposed to know." Grimmjow retorted.

"Now thanks to you we have to go see the cranky old principle." Ichigo sighed and put his hands in his pocket.

"We don't have to." Grimmjow smiled

**HOORAY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

HEY! Sorry I haven't posted SHIT! It's been like 3 weeks and I haven't done anything. I'm sooo horrible. I've decided to make a new story also. A Grimmichi of course... =D because I want to add some of my other favorite characters in a story but I realize I can't really fit them into **Thank you, Grimmjow**. Like if I wanted Nnoitra in the story (Which I don't, he's gross.) I can't just randomly bring him back from the dead. SO thus I have created a new story that is not directly off the story line of bleach. I'm gunna post up a page of about 1200 words of the new story so go to my page and check it out. Please tell me what you think and also please tell me what other bleach characters I should add in it as well. This means I will be taking a break from this story but I will get back to it eventually. I just really wanted to do this story. SEE YA THERE. =)


End file.
